


Rooftop Reconnaissance

by thechocolatelife



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechocolatelife/pseuds/thechocolatelife
Summary: Lauren and Kieran investigating from a rooftop.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Rooftop Reconnaissance

_They lived in two separate worlds, his of blood, lies, and cold steel; hers of guns, law, and late night chases. One would think they'd be bound to chase one another in circles, neither becoming the victor._

_But Fate had other plans. A simple chase wasn't enough - no, she wanted their worlds to collide._

_And collide they did. Slowly, one bled into the other until they couldn't tell the difference. They used crime to serve the law, and used the law to aid their crimes. They became combinations of both worlds - the tainted officer and the honorable assassin, mirrors of one another._

_They cared for one another, shared moments when they were both stripped down to the base of what they were - human, afraid, wanting._

_They fought, fearing how much of themselves they saw in the other, broken, wanting to be whole._

_Fate watched it all, and she smiled. There was much work to do._

_\------------------------------_

The Carmine Camellia stood proud as ever in the moonlight, illuminating the nearby streets with a warm, golden glow. Lauren trudged across the streets, already slick with the rain, and cursed. If scaling the roof of a Phantom Scythe establishment undetected wasn't already hard enough, the rain had definitely made it difficult.

She navigated to the alley to the right of the establishment, finding a pipe and shimmying up to the rooftop. She crawled towards the center, gloved fingers scrambling for purchase on the slick tiles when a flash of motion caught her eye. It could have been nothing - the flicker of a lamp, a passing shadow. She knew better. They remained on the dark side of the roof, face shrouded in shadow, but she didn't need to see it to know who it was. Kieran.

After all her time avoiding him, she supposed she'd have to speak to him sometime. This, however, felt like a terrible place to do it. _To hell with it_. She couldn't have him messing up the operation.

She lunges at him, pressing a knife to his throat as she tries to regain her balance on the wet tiles.

  
_He'd let her do it_. 

  
"What," she hisses, "are you doing here?"

"Just because our little alliance is over doesn't mean I can't do a little investigation of my own, officer."

She presses the knife further, blood welling at its edge. "Bullshit. That's not the only reason, is it?"

"Careful now, darling. I hope you haven't forgotten who you're dealing with." He grabs her arm and twists it to the side, pinning her against the wall. "Let's clear things up, shall we? You can't avoid me now as easily as you did in the office. It's time to talk."


End file.
